Surprise Horsey
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: Shiro has always been put down by his brother. But this year on their birthday things are about to change for the better. Not yaoi, no pairings. This was written for a school contest.


_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Bleach. It soley belongs to Tite Kubo. :D**_

_Lookie Lookie!! I posted another story! Thank my school. This was written for a writting contest under the topic fairness. I don't think I stayed much in that topic...it strayed, but I am really happy with the way it turned out. Also There is no yaoi in this. As I said it was written for school, and I had to keep it within certain limitations._

* * *

_**Surprise Horsey**_

"What are you doin'…_King_?" A watery voice echoed into the darkened bedroom as a ray of light splashed across the carpet. The light hitting his form caused his ivory skin to appear as if it was glowing. After receiving no answer he continued. "Oh don't be difficult, I know you heard me."

"What do _you_ want…" A teenager with orange hair responded gruffly; turning on the lights and glaring at the person in his doorway. "…Shirosaki?"

Shirosaki smirked mischievously and rubbed his black nails against his white coat to polish them. "Aww that almost hurt my feelings King. It almost sounds like you don't want me here."

"I Don't. Want. You. Here!" the orange haired boy emphasized. "Go back to your own room." He waved his hand in dismissal and started to shut the door only to have it stopped by a foot. He shot a glare down toward the offending appendage before turning to face the other with a scowl set firmly on his face.

"No. It's not fair that you think you can push me around like I'm some kinda damn horse!" Shirosaki flung the door open wide and took a step in threateningly. "Ichigo, what's the difference between a King and his Horse?"

Ichigo shrugged off the threat and cocked one of his eyebrows up in confusion. "What kinda question is that? It's obvious: one's an animal and one's a person."

"Exactly, one's an animal!" Shirosaki held up his index finger as to point out the point and growled. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like that animal! I'm a normal person like you Ichi-nii and I wish you'd treat me like one."

"You are not normal in the least Shiro." He ignored the accusation and resorted to taunting his younger twin further. "How can you say you're normal when you don't even look normal? White hair, ivory skin, gold irises, and a black sclera is just plain abnormal!"

"Tsk. I knew you'd say something like that. Always mentioning the things I can't change King." Shiro mumbled the last part under his breath. "I guess if you're gonna act like a spoiled brat then I'm outta here!" He turned on his heel, walked out the doorway, and down the hall only to enter his own bedroom. He heard a muffled "Finally you leave, jerk!" but ignored it.

His beloved older brother Ichigo really was a spoiled brat. He was healthy, popular, got girlfriends, he was smart, talented, adored by everyone around him, and most of all…he looked normal. Shirosaki on the other hand was constantly bedridden, labeled a freak, never even got a chance to talk to girls, wasn't very smart, wasn't talented, was feared by everyone except his family, and looked like something from a horror movie. Some said he resembled a zombie, one lady once ran up to him and slapped him before calling him a devil and trying to purify him. That was a weird day.

As Shiro reached his bed he stopped to wipe tears out of his eyes. Maybe he should just say he's sick tomorrow so he wouldn't have to see his brother being happy at school. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

_-Next Morning-_

"Good morning Shiro-nii!" A sweet but shrill voice floated into his mind, rousing him from his sleep. He immediately recognized it as his youngest sister, Yuzu, just the person he wanted to see.

"Mornin' Yuzu." He groggily replied and tried to sit up. His sister pushed him down onto his bed forcing him to stay. "Hey why are you making me stay in bed? I'm not sick or anything!"

"Ah well…Ichi-nii told me to make sure you stay in bed today. He even told dad to make sure you didn't leave the house." She explained while pulling the covers back up around his shoulders.

_'I see…well he's lucky that I didn't want to go to school today anyway!'_ he thought to himself before thanking his sister as she left the room. The calming darkness quickly claimed him again and he drifted off into sleep.

As Yuzu left the room she hastily made her way into the living room and gave a thumbs up to her brother. Today was Shirosaki and Ichigo's birthday, July 15th and Ichigo had planned something for his brother. His entire group of friends said he was weird to do something for his insane twin, but he still loved his brother no matter how much he wanted to kill him at times.

The whole 1st floor of their house was decorated with balloons and all the normal birthday decorations. However to make it up to his brother Ichigo decided against the traditional birthday cake. Instead he was having his sisters Yuzu and Karin make a few dozen ichigo daifuki. They were Shirosaki's favorite dessert item and he will be thrilled to find out they were getting made. Plus he had managed to pull together another little surprise…

_-Party Time-_

A sweet smell wafted up the stairwell and into Shiro's room. His eye lids fluttered open, yawned as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 2:30 p.m. "Man I slept in late. Unfortunately King should just be getting out of school, and I have to deal with that prick." He temporarily forgot about the scent that woke him up as he talked to himself. Then suddenly his door flung open and he had a frustrated Ichigo standing in his door.

"Damn Shiro. How long do you plan on sleeping in?! Come on get up and dressed!" The strawberry grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his bed making him fall flat on his butt. Shirosaki growled in annoyance.

"Why should I do what you say, _King_?" The alabaster twin glared at his tanned copy who returned his glare with a deadpanned stare.

"Don't tell me you forgot Shiro-_nii._ Today is our birthday." His amber eyes twinkled mischievously as he eyed his albino twin.

"Oh shi—it is, isn't it?! I can't believe I forgot!" He jumped up off the floor and raced over to his closet. As he started shuffling through his clothes for something to wear he remembered something important. "Hey Ichigo what was--?" His brother managed to leave his room and shut his door without him noticing. Now he was really suspicious as to why his brother was in a reasonably good mood.

Hurriedly he threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt before racing downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he was hit with the sweet scent of ichigo daifuki. His eyes widened and he glanced around for the strawberry flavored treat. It was nowhere in sight and this disappointed Shiro, who hung his head down.

"Are yah coming Shiro?" He glanced up to see his brother smirking at him and beckoning him into the living room. Nonchalantly he followed his brother into their decent sized living room and gasped when he saw all the colorful decorations. This was the first year that his name was put first on anything, from the streaming banner to the balloons.

While he was distracted with everything Ichigo glanced into the corner of the living room and gave a thumbs up to the person hiding in the bush. That person gave a signal to another and from there they stared counting down.

3…

2…

1…

"Happy Birthday Shiro!" A chorus rang out as people jumped out from their hiding spots behind random objects. Shirosaki yelped in surprise and looked questioningly at Ichigo. These weren't his friends...he didn't have any. They were all Ichigo's friends.

His brother just shook his head back and forth and turned his younger brother around. Today was Shiro's day and that's all that mattered.

"Oh Shiro-nii~!" Yuzu called as she walked out of the kitchen with a hospital cart, and no she wasn't carrying pills or anything of the sort.

When Shirosaki glanced his eyes widened even more if it was possible. He practically started drooling where he stood if Ichigo hadn't pushed him to go sit on the couch in front of the coffee table where Yuzu placed the platter covered in ichigo daifuki.

Ichigo sat planted himself on the couch next to his younger twin and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Happy Birthday Shiro. I'm sorry for being mean to you, but this is the best I can do to make it up to you."

Shirosaki blushed in embarrassment before throwing his arms around his brother in a tight hug. "I love you brother! This makes me really happy." His brother wiggled out of his grip and grasped an ichigo daifuki in his hand. Then with a smirk he shoved it into his brother's mouth as he started to question him about it. See Ichigo didn't like the dessert. He preferred chocolate to strawberry flavored treats.

The rest of the day went perfectly as planned. Ichigo had all of his friends talk to his brother and make him feel loved. And for the first time since their mother's death Ichigo and Shirosaki got along and were smiling and laughing for real. Maybe next year Ichigo should do this again…

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear what you have to say about this story. So flames, critiques, and normal reviews are totally welcome! :D_

**_EDIT: I won the contest! First place! :D_**


End file.
